Le maître-nageur
by KnaD-chan
Summary: Deux amis convoitaient, sans le savoir, le même homme: le beau maître-nageur. Qui des deux, réussira à obtenir le beau brun?


**Hello !**

 **Je partage avec vous un petit délire qui me trottait dans la tête. Rien d'extraordinaire, mais j'ai décidé de le poster quand même. J'espère que vous apprécierez !**

 **Désolé pour les erreurs.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Le maître-nageur**

 **POV SAKURA**

Aujourd'hui encore, il était là, portant juste un simple short bleu marine. Qu'importe le vêtement qu'il portait, il était séduisant. J'avais décidé de me rendre seule à la piscine. Peut-être, oserais-je ainsi l'aborder. Du moins c'est ce que j'espérais. Il y avait beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui, mais ça n'avait aucune importance pour moi, je ne voyais que lui.

Il avait les yeux rivés sur la piscine. Son air sérieux et son professionnalisme, ne faisait qu'augmenter son charme. Je n'attendais qu'une chose : que ce soit moi qu'il regarde. Il avait l'habitude de le faire, et ça me plaisait énormément. Je reluquai discrètement sa parfaite musculature, l'imaginant parfaitement dans mon lit. Rien qu'à cette pensée, mon corps frissonna de plaisir.

Je marchai, le long de la piscine, dans la direction qu'il regardait, en m'appliquant à me déhancher d'une façon sensuelle. Je passai mes mains avec beaucoup de légèreté dans ma longue chevelure rose, et jetai un petit coup d'œil dans sa direction, afin de m'assurer qu'il était témoin de ma splendide prestation. Je souris satisfait en constatant que son visage était tourné vers moi. Malgré les lunettes de soleil qu'il portait, je savais que c'était moi qu'il regardait. D'un geste souple et avec beaucoup d'élégance, je m'installai sur l'un des transats libres.

_Ahahaha ! M'écriais-je.

Le transat céda sous mon poids, provoquant une légère douleur à mon fessier.

_Fais chier ! Sifflais-je entre mes dents.

Je me relevai tant bien que mal, rouge de honte. Ce maudit transat venait de gâcher mon effet. J'entendais le rire des enfants autour, et je n'avais qu'une envie : les étrangler.

Je regardai rapidement dans la direction de mon beau maître-nageur, mais il regardait déjà ailleurs.

_Vous allez bien mademoiselle ? Me demanda le maître-nageur à dents de requin.

_Oui, ça va.

_Vous êtes sûr, me demanda-t-il un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

_Crétin, grognais-je en m'éloignant rageusement de lui.

J'allais m'installer sur un autre transat en m'assurant cette fois que celui-ci était solide. Il fallait que je trouve le moyen de remonter dans son estime. Il a dû me trouver misérable après cet incident. Je n'avais pas acheté ce bikini hors de prix juste pour un regard. Il faut absolument qu'il m'aborde aujourd'hui.

 **~~o~~**

 **POV NARUTO**

Il était là, comme tous les samedi après-midi, à surveiller chaque recoin de la piscine. J'avais eu terriblement envie de le voir aujourd'hui. Il portait juste un short bleu marine, me permettant d'apprécier sa parfaite musculature. Cet homme était trop sexy! J'avais préféré venir seul aujourd'hui. Peut-être, oserais-je l'aborder. Il ne m'avait pas encore vu arriver, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Je parcourus du regard, avec une extrême lenteur, tout son corps, m'attardant un peu plus sur son fessier. Il était parfait. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure en imaginant tout ce que ce bel apollon pourrait me faire. Un homme tel que lui, ne peut être qu'un excellent amant. Rien que d'y penser, je sentis mon corps se réchauffer. Sa tête tourna doucement dans ma direction et je sentis mon cœur palpiter un peu plus. Lorsqu'il regarda vers moi, je détournai rapidement mes yeux de lui et sentit mes joues chauffer. Comme toujours, je rougissais : c'était plus fort que moi. Je n'osais pas le regarder de peur qu'il me voit l'observer. Je commençai à marcher vers les transats, tentant de paraître assuré et décontracté. J'étais tellement obnubilé par lui que je ne vis pas ce qui se trouvait devant moi. Je sentis un objet, sans doute le jouet d'un des enfants, sous mes pieds et glissai. Je me rattrapai in extremis, ce qui m'évita de me casser la figure.

_Bordel ! Grognais-je en jetant rageusement le jouet à l'eau.

Je venais de me ridiculiser devant mon beau brun à cause d'un minable jouet en plastique. J'entendis les enfants ricaner et eus envie de leur foutre une baffe.

_Rien de casser jeune homme ? Me demanda le piranha qui servait de maître-nageur.

_Non.

_Vous êtes sûr ? Insista-t-il un sourire moqueur au visage.

_P'tit con, sifflais-je entre mes dents en m'éloignant de lui.

Je n'osais plus regarder le beau brun, tant j'avais honte. Je cherchais une place de libre, mais je m'arrêtai dans ma progression en remarquant Sakura. Je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer, c'était mon amie, mais j'étais très déçue de la voir. Je n'oserais jamais aborder mon beau maître-nageur, avec elle à proximité.

_Bonjour Sakura.

_Naruto ? Que fais-tu ici ?

_Ben, il faisait chaud, donc j'ai décidé de venir à la piscine.

_Et toi ?

_Pareil.

Je m'installai à côté d'elle en jetant un petit coup d'œil vers le beau brun. Il observait quelques enfants se trouvant dans le petit bassin. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, qu'il me couve du regard, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Je fis la conversation avec Sakura tout en veillant sur le beau maître-nageur. Lorsque je vis sa tête tourner dans ma direction, je me redressai et commençai à ôter aussi sensuellement que possible mon tee-shirt. Je me sentis rougir, car je voyais son regard posé sur moi. Je pris ma crème solaire et commençai à enduire délicatement mon torse. Bien qu'un peu gêné, je ralentis mes gestes un peu plus, en passant mes doigts sur mes tétons. J'aimerais bien savoir si ça lui fait de l'effet. Forcément, sinon il ne me regarderait pas. Un fin sourire naquit sur mes lèvres à cette pensée.

_Charmante invitation.

 **~~o~~**

 **POV SAKURA**

A ma plus grande déception, Naruto était venu aujourd'hui. Je n'oserais pas aborder le beau brun de peur de me prendre un râteau devant lui. Je discutais avec lui tout en lorgnant de temps en temps dans la direction de mon maître-nageur. Lorsque je vis sa tête tourner dans ma direction, je décroisai les jambes et les écartai légèrement en passant une de mes mains dans mes cheveux. J'aimerais bien savoir à quoi il pense en ce moment. En tous cas, il doit aimer ce qu'il voit, car son regard est toujours posé sur moi. Je souris en le constatant.

_Charmante invitation.

Je baissai les yeux vers le bord de la piscine et vit un vieux pervers, les yeux luisants, qui regardait entre mes cuisses. Je refermai rapidement mes jambes et sentit une colère monter en moi.

_Si vous tenez à garder votre dentier intact, vous avez intérêt à sortir devant moi, vieux débris !

_Du calme ma jolie. Tu m'aguiches ensuite tu joues à la vierge effarouchée.

_Tu n'as pas compris ce que t'a dit mon amie. Dégage d'ici vieux pervers avant que je ne te règle ton compte.

L'homme soupira agacé puis s'éloigna en faisant quelques brasses pour se retrouver de l'autre côté.

_Ça va Sakura ?

_Oui, ça va. Merci.

_De rien.

Je cherchai du regard mon beau brun et le vit avancer dans ma direction. Mon cœur se mit à battre un peu plus. Viendrait-il enfin m'aborder ? Je tentai de prendre une posture me mettant à mon avantage et souris un peu plus. Je pouvais voir plus nettement les traits de ses abdos et me mordit les lèvres en arrêtant mon regard sur l'élastique de son short. J'aurais tellement aimé sentir ses muscles rouler sous mes doigts. Son regard me brulait. Jamais un homme ne m'avait fait autant d'effet. A moins de deux mètres de moi, il me sourit puis se détourna pour repartir dans l'autre sens. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter : il m'a souri ! C'est certain, je lui fais de l'effet.

 **~~o~~**

 **POV NARUTO**

Après que l'autre pervers soit parti, je cherchai rapidement du regard mon bel apollon. Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je le vis se diriger vers moi. Il me regardait et je rougis un peu plus. Je replaçai nerveusement une mèche de cheveu qui me barrait un peu la vue et lui sourit timidement. Viendrait-il enfin m'aborder ? Mon cœur battait un peu plus et je détournai frénétiquement le regard, un peu intimidé par sa carrure. Son grain de peau était parfait. Je n'avais qu'une envie, le toucher, le caresser avec mes doigts, mes lèvres. Ma bouche s'entrouvrit, sentant l'air me manquer, en posant mon regard sur l'élastique de son short. J'avais terriblement chaud. Jamais aucun homme ne m'avait fait autant d'effet. A moins de deux mètres de moi, il me sourit puis se détourna pour repartir dans l'autre sens. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter : il m'a souri ! C'est certain, je lui fais de l'effet.

Il me fallut quelques minutes pour me remettre de mes émotions. Je ne regrettais pas d'être venu. Je m'allongeai sur mon transat, en observant mon beau brun un sourire béat au visage. Je continuai de l'observai l'heure suivante, et lorsque je le vis se diriger vers les vestiaires, je me levai pour partir. C'est peut-être le bon jour pour l'aborder.

 **~~o~~**

 **POV SAKURA**

Après mettre remis de mes émotions, je m'allongeai sur mon transat ne prêtant plus attention à Naruto. D'ailleurs, il était bien silencieux. Mais je n'allais pas me plaindre, ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout. Je continuai d'observer mon beau brun en souriant chaque fois qu'il me regardait. Je ne vis pas le temps passer. C'est lorsque je le vis se diriger vers les vestiaires que je compris qu'il avait fini de travailler. C'est peut-être le bon jour pour l'aborder, il a semblé très réceptif à mes sourires. Je me levai et vis Naruto en faire de même.

_Tu t'en vas aussi ?

_Oui, j'ai des choses à faire.

_Tu n'as même pas pris de bain.

_Toi non plus j'te signale.

_C'est vrai, répondis-je en souriant nerveusement. On y va ?

_On y va, répéta-t-il.

Il avait vraiment envie de m'emmerder celui-là. Bon, tant pis, j'aborderai quand même mon beau maître-nageur.

 **~~o~~**

 **POV NARUTO**

La présence de Sakura ne m'arrange pas du tout. Je ne tenais pas à ce qu'elle sache que j'ai le béguin pour le maître-nageur. C'est une vraie commère. Lorsqu'on se retrouva dans le parking, je cherchai du regard le beau brun, mais je ne le vis pas. Il était peut-être toujours à l'intérieur. Je fis semblant de chercher quelque chose dans mon sac à dos, afin de rester quelques minutes de plus. J'espérais que Sakura s'en aille, mais elle resta à mes côtés, scrutant pour une raison qui m'échappe, chaque recoin du parking.

 **~~o~~**

 **POV SASUKE**

Je marchai prudemment vers le vestiaire et lorsque j'y entrai je sentis le parfum de mon frère.

_Tu aurais pu m'attendre à la voiture.

_Tu fais vraiment des progrès, me répondit-il.

_J'ai perdu la vue, pas l'odorat, quoique ça ne saurait tarder si tu continues à mettre ce parfum bon marché.

_Au moins tu me repère rapidement.

_Je peux te repérer sans cela, donc tu peux arrêter d'en mettre.

Il rit doucement, puis s'avança vers moi.

_Alors, comment ça a été aujourd'hui ?

Je dépose dans mon casier mon oreillette et récupère mon tee-shirt.

_Bien. Je sens que je fais des progrès. J'ai réussi à déceler le nombre d'enfants qui piaillait dans le petit bassin, j'ai entendu une femme opulente écraser un malheureux transat. J'ai même réussi à percevoir les bruits provoqués par un débile qui a failli tomber à cause d'un objet qu'il n'avait pas vu devant lui.

_Tu m'épate.

_Les gens ne s'en rendent pas compte, mais ils sont tellement bruyants et expressifs dans leur langage, que maintenant j'arrive à comprendre ce qui se passe autour de moi. Par contre, ils n'ont toujours pas compris que je n'étais pas maître-nageur. Leurs yeux ne leurs servent vraiment à rien.

_J'ai donc eu raison d'avoir demandé à Tsu de t'aider à pallier à ton handicap. Tu sembles mieux accepter ta condition.

_Ouais, mais parfois il me saoule. Il me demande de sourire pour ne pas effrayer les gens autour de moi et le pire ce sont les deux mots codes qu'il utilise pour me demander de lui faire un point de la situation actuelle : blondy et pinky. C'est complètement stupide.

_Il est un peu déjanter, mais c'est Tsu.

_Bon, j'suis prêt, dis-je en fermant mon casier. On y va.

_Bien chef.

Il passe devant et je le suis sans broncher. En arrivant dans le parking, j'entends le bruit de quelqu'un fouillant dans un sac, puis le bruit cesse immédiatement. Itachi salue les personnes présentes à l'entrée sans pour autant s'arrêter. D'ailleurs ils sont très impolis, ils ne répondent pas. Je ne vois donc pas l'utilité d'être polie. Je continue de faire attention au bruit environnant, en tentant de suivre les pas de mon frère. Quand on arrive près de la voiture, je monte côté passager et mets ma ceinture. Itachi démarre, puis me dit que Tsu me fait signe de la main depuis l'entrée du bâtiment, après avoir klaxonné.

_Il sait que je ne vois rien, il ne m'en voudra pas si je ne lui fais pas signe.

_Sois sympa petit frère.

Je soupire, puis un fait un petit signe de la main en direction de la vitre de mon côté comme me l'a demandé Itachi.

_Itachi, j'aimerais bien essayer un autre endroit pour m'entraîner le week-end prochain.

_Tu as un endroit précis en tête.

_Non. Je te laisse choisir.

_Ne viens pas te plaindre si le lieu que je choisis ne te plaît pas.

_Si je n'ai plus à entendre toutes les quinze minutes blondy et pinky et que je n'ai plus à sourire pour faire plaisir, je ne me plaindrai pas.

_Ok !

 **~~o~~**

 **POV SUIGETSU**

Je regarde pinky et blondy se diriger rapidement vers la sortie. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en les voyant si empressés. Ils sont très divertissants ces deux-là. Depuis que Sasuke est là, ils me font beaucoup rire. Chaque fois que je demande à Sasuke de me faire un point de la situation pour le tester, il s'arrête et me répond sans changer de direction. Je m'arrange toujours pour que son visage soit orienté vers ces deux-là. Je me retiens énormément de rire, quand je vois à quel point ils deviennent ridicules. J'observe les gens dans la piscine pendant quelques minutes, puis curieux de savoir si les deux amis vont enfin se rendre compte qu'ils reluquent le même mec, je demande à Juugo de me relayer quelques instants. Je vois un peu plus loin Itachi et Sasuke sortir du bâtiment et les suis. S'ils sont toujours là, forcément pinky et blondy sont dans les parages. Lorsque j'arrivée dans l'entrée, je vois les deux idiots observer sans dire un mot Sasuke. Je n'avais même pas besoin de voir l'expression de leur visage, pour savoir qu'ils étaient en extase devant le fessier du frère de mon ami. Un sourire naquit sur mon visage, laissant voir mes dents limées, lorsque la voiture d'Itachi démarra. J'agitai ma main espérant qu'Itachi demanderait à Sasuke de faire de même. J'entendis un klaxonne, puis vis Sasuke secouer légèrement sa main. Comme deux cons, pinky et blondy levèrent timidement la leur. Je retenu mon rire en rentra à l'intérieur, et ressentit un peu de pitié pour ces deux-là. Ils pensaient qu'ils plaisaient à Sasuke, alors que ce dernier ne connaissait même pas leur existence.

_Tu es vraiment mauvais Tsu pour avoir autant joué avec ces deux-là, dis-je pour moi-même.

Je repensai à leur attitude quand Sasuke s'était rapproché d'eux et toute culpabilité s'en alla, laissant place à un fou rire. Ces deux-là m'ont vraiment fait rire.

 **~~o~~**

 **POV SAKURA**

Quand je vois Sasuke sortir du bâtiment, mon cœur fait un bon dans ma poitrine. Aucun son n'arrive à franchir mes lèvres. Je le regarde s'éloigner en maudissant intérieurement Naruto d'être là. S'il n'avait pas été là, sans doute m'aurait-il abordé. Il monte dans une belle voiture, accompagné d'un jeune homme qui le ressemble légèrement, puis me fait un signe de la main. Un large sourire orne mon visage et je lui fais de même, un signe. Cet homme va me rendre fou à jouer ainsi avec mes nerfs. Nul doute, qu'une histoire d'amour est en train de naître entre nous deux. C'est décidé ! Samedi prochain, il sera à moi.

 **~~o~~**

 **POV NARUTO**

Sasuke finit par sortir du bâtiment, accompagné d'un jeune homme. Je stoppe tout mouvement et le regarde. J'aimerais l'interpeler, mais aucun son n'arrive à franchir mes lèvres. Si Sakura n'avait pas été là, je suis sûr qu'il m'aurait dit quelque chose. Il m'a envoyé trop de signaux positifs aujourd'hui. Je le regarde s'éloigner, puis le vois embarquer dans une belle voiture. Je sors de ma léthargie en entendant un klaxonne, puis le vois me faire un signe de la main. Mon cœur fait un bon dans ma poitrine et heureux, je lui fais signe aussi.

Une fois la voiture hors de ma vue, je me tourne vers Sakura qui regarde dans la même direction que moi. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas compris ce qui se passait entre le beau maître-nageur et moi.

_J'y vais, à la prochaine, me dit-elle en allant à sa voiture.

Je lui fais un sourire en guise de réponse, puis me rends aussi à ma voiture. Il n'y a aucun doute, je lui plais. C'est décidé ! Samedi prochain, il sera à moi.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Et voilà ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review.

See you next time!

KnaD.


End file.
